Helping guardian
by warp-speeeed
Summary: A hunter, cornered by the vex machines, has found his way into the alternate universe, the universe where Overwatch is stationed. A Guardian will do what is asked of them, but doing so when his superiors are gone will seperate a true Guardian from the rest. And this world looks like it could use some assistance. Rated M for a little bit of bloody scenes, but only a little, I swear.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyy b0ss, bet you didn't think I would do this, well, apart from that other person (Im sorry I cant remember your name) there isn't really much of this kind of Q/O, im just adding to it. Ghost voice is in fact Nolan's. For this fic, imagine the hunter in any kind of armor that you want, if you'd like, then you can even imagine him with a warlock helmet on! I don't like to constrict readers' imagination to a specific set, especially when you havent seen it yet, and I cant remember it.**

 **I do not own Destiny or Overwatch**

* * *

The Hunter was in his gifted ship, received from another guardian who had braved the legendary vault of glass.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A floating contraption digitalised to life.

"It certainly is, buddy..." Of course they were awed by the captivating beauty of an alternate earth from orbit. Though it was short lived.

"Ar? There's a bank robbery happening in Dorado, come on, let's go get'em." He excitedly twirled his parts.

"Of course, I'll lead the way this time." The hunter gripped the steering mechanics of his small ship. Honestly, humanity had expanded to the reaches of Mars, yet the tower could not provide guardians a bigger ship, no matter how firm their arguments were.

Ikora was most certainly a tough nut to crack.

"Ar, we're close enough for transmat, and it looks like the event is still going on. It was true, from the ship's command screen, a holographic display of some punks transporting mountains of cash was shown. "Alright, do it, Cup."

"I still can't get used to that name, however." The ghost rotated meanwhile.

"Nah, it sounds harmless and friendly, just like you." The hunter mused, white light consumed him, and he felt his familiar loudout attached to him.

Instantly, he found himself on top of an apartment building, with a perfect view of the front door, which had some vans parked, back-doors facing the front entrance, with a masked vigilante standing guard. I crouched down and made my way to the ledge as quick as I can.

I let my scout rifle lean on the ledge, with the safety knob in the white area.

It was another gift, with little meaning other than to clear the vault space of the more prominent, effective guardians.

It meant many things to him though.

For one, the fact that it was a scout rifle put it in the hunter's good side. Secondly, it had very little recoil, and if one trusts their own adjustment, they could make it so that it held as much bullets as an old Shadow Price. Finally, it infuses solar power into each bullet was an incredible counter to the shields of centurions and wizards. Very nice.

"Bringing down the box." Cup chimed.

I looked at the scout one last time, before taking the longer rifle from my back, and setting up my little encampment.

My sniper was a lucky one thousand yard stare. Lucky from the quirks that came with it, which allowed an almost full bar in stability, yet somehow it still kicked upwards every time I shoot it.

Beside me, a grey box materialized, and from the helmet screen, I saw a once empty special ammo symbol light up with green.

"Where are they, Cup?" I asked. "They're not out yet." He answered.

I breathed outwards, this was the usual, keeping watch over a specific sector for the top brass in the tower, I didn't go out hunting feared machine-gods, or destroy the aspects of darkness. No, I simply deployed the box and kept watch over a large open area. Guardians praise my patience, and often ask me to watch over them while completing a mission.

That was fine as well, I didn't like to move around a lot, so staying still and keeping watch are what I do, really. Sometimes a passing fireteam would pass by for ammo in the middle of a strike mission, but that was it.

Pure peace and quiet.

"They're coming out, all hostiles, coming out in four..." Cup reported

I peered through the small scope, into the entrance of the bank.

 _"Three."_

I cracked the bones in my back in anticipation.

 _"Two."_

Waited until a masked robber appeared in the doorway.

 _"Imminent.''_

There, a man with a calm face, but with hurried steps burst into vision, tough looking guy. He tossed a suitcase at the guard, then after a moment threw the one in his other hand at the guard again.

My index came to the trigger and lined up the shot, I breathed. The cross-hairs of the scope had him in the center.

He spasmed uncontrollably, the guard came up to him and shook him. Before long he spasmed as well.

"Authorities inbound, I think we're done here." I removed myself from the scope, now that I wasn't so focused, I heard sirens wailing in the distance.

"Reckon' I'll stay here, make sure they don't get away." I said. Returning to the scope, I kept my eyes to the scene where two masked men lay on the floor, without any blood at all. I often found myself wanting to stare into a sniper scope for a long time.

The sirens faded, once you've been in this line of duty for a while, the world around you becomes nothing, and only you and the area you're guarding exist.

Which was why it was a good thing Ghosts exist, they warned you if there was any hostiles coming from behind. I was fine with my long term missions, some lasted a whole day.

In fact, it always seemed like Cup was waiting for something to happen. Whatever it was is anyone's guess, it could also be that I'm reading too much into it. Probably.

Back to the point, there was no distinct darkness in this alternate earth, so Ghost just mentioned whenever something came close. So far, it's just been a curious animal. Cute little stray kitten lost it's family, we did what we had to.

Another masked criminal came into vision, instantly crouching to the two and shaking them. Still nothing. The criminal gave up on them and booked it to one of them vans, tossing a silver suitcase into the open storage of one of them. He sprinted back towards the entrance.

Just kidding! while he was shaking them, I fired a stun round into his side. He fell sideways and slid down the stairs of the bank, all while shaking in reaction to the 'bullet'.

I snickered at the embarrassing thing. So did Cup, instead of a moving mouth, the blue on his eye flickered in brightness and the pieces of him moved with each 'heh' he laughed out. Eventually the body slowly tapped the sidewalk, and laughter died down.

A faint, blue light flashed at the entrance, it only got bolder. I cleared out from the scope, and the familiar box of a police car pulled up at the entrance. I heard overlapping sirens, another police car stopped at the entrance, a few meters behind the empty vans. Cup came into vision

"Looks like we didn't need the box this time."

"I guess not..." I said from my view of the entrance, finger off the trigger now that police had shown up. Didn't want to accidentally shoot them. I sighed, letting the breath exit before breathing it right back in, my hand went to the barrel of the rifle, placing it on my back. My scout was still there, with its gimmick-tripod.

I really only used it in direct combat, which was only a few times, and I really only stood in those conditions, so the tripod felt more of an aesthetic than an asset.

Looked cool though.

"Ready for transmat?" Cup floated my vision of the entrance once he had seen the special forces truck appear when it turned a corner, I'd seen it as well.

"Go ahead." A moment later, I was washed in white, together with the box and scout.

* * *

"Most interesting." The ninja mused on, before climbing a wall into the night.

* * *

A few days later, at Winston's lab.

"-were caught by the authorities, no word from the local police as of yet. Back to you Mike." A screen broadcasted the latest news. Winston looked at the screen, in curiosity. Talon operants have been found in Dorado by some old members of Overwatch, surely this robbery had _something_ to do with them. A distraction maybe? There _was_ a big lab over there.

Too late, the topic of the bank robbery had been replaced by news of a cat that decided to turn swimming from a fear into a hobby.

The gorilla climbed his big hanging tire, and reached for a plastic jar of peanut butter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, welcome! Here's to answering some questions.

To the guest who asked 'why stun rounds', its to make things easier for the cops C:

* * *

Ahh, the beautiful sun, if only he could be so grossly incandescent.

"There's a crime scene going on at a public museum, Ar. Come on, get your butt up."

"Eghh...fine."

He reached for the sticks from within the pilot's seat, before the ghost took controls.

"I'l take us there this time, you just relax." The ghost beamed the controls with his scanning light, and the guardian fell back in his seat. He continued to stare at the sun, until it disappeared behind the earth.

Orbit, clouds, more clouds, and then a large building, made of either a pristine white, or clear glass.

* * *

Together with Cup, I was scanned onto the ceiling of the museum, slowly moving atop a reinforced layer of glass. A few more steps, and my footsteps became quicker on the white concrete, providing me a nice sniper's roost.

I heard the Aspect warp away, and saw the fight in the building. Seemed high-tech, what with the lightning gun and the blue streaks that often occurred. It seemed they were fighting against something black, and a woman who seemed to be an awoken of sorts, perhaps a mutation? Ooh, maybe it's a failed experiment that the government made?

"Ar, the gorilla with the lightning canon is a former hero, along with Miss orange and blue. Shoot the other two." Cup reported.

"Installing vision now..." The ghost melted the glass in his firing direction silently with his beam.

I looked through the glass of the Stare, and was met with red areas depicting where I should shoot. "Thanks for that."

He was too busy scanning the battle's pace and updating the helmet vision to talk.

Now though, it should be quiet from here on.

When I saw black and red clouds circling a criminal with his shotties out, I squeezed the trigger, aiming for his body. These criminals were nationally wanted, for good reason, I figured it would be best for them to be taken in for questioning and the typical 'who sent you!?' routine.

I scoffed slightly a similar memory. It was pretty funny, that memory.

With a quietest of booms, the sniper scope inched upwards, and I thanked the traveller's light for the Stare's model. Because when the spinning criminal stopped his spin to win, the weapon fired without me pulling on the steely trigger.

"Sorry, had to take control for a bit. Sniper girl's found us" Cup apologised, a little warning would be nice.

True to his word, I turned the scope slightly, and witnessed the awoken-like woman with her sniper rifle on the ground in front of her, clutching a red smear on her body, to her sides.

Tracer was just about to take out the the reaper when he finished his spin to win. When she left cover, and the boys, she found that her target had turned into his black smoke, retreating for a stand that held a futuristic eyepiece.

She shouted something to a nearby Winston, leaped into his hand, and was then launched at the small stand. Blinking past it, with her special pistols raised up.

Caught him with one hand on a shotgun, holding a wound in the body with his other. She blasted him with her weapons, but the ghost became smoke again. It was 3spooky5me.

She caught sight of the widow's eyes in her kiss, pointed towards the air outside of the museum. Tracer was about to wreck her day, when she saw a beam of fire pierce her from the direction she was aiming, she knew she had a chance.

Teleporting over to the hunched Widowlady, Tracer kicked her over, and knocked her and I laughed slightly once more at the girls, causing the scope to shake a little.

The gorilla was searching around for the ghost. Occasionally shooting his lightning canon around a corner in anticipation, only for disappointment to occur.

The girl saw where we are, and waved cheerfully at us, bringing me a little smile, looking through the scope, I noticed that she was pretty cute. She turned away, towards the gorilla, and blinked to him. She motioned her cool white gloves in some way, pointing to me, still talking with the gorilla.

"I've done a scan, haven't found the other target around...he couldn't have gotten away that quickly, can he? Wai-wait..." The ghost was rarely used in combat, and for good reason, but for longer range engagements that I usually find myself in, he's an excellent spotter. "I see them." I nudged my sniper, towards the commotion.

Quite strange how the other two hadn't been able to notice this as well, it's really only the turn of a head away from notice.

Standard-issue sniper rounds were launched from the Stare's carbon barrel, and the crispy sound of sniper fire filled the immediate area.

The solar bullet bashed into a place that hurt a smoky man. Oh my god! The awoken girl wasn't actually asleep! Yoyo, thats a lit grappling hook! No point firing, the current scope wasn't made for human targets that moved as fast as that. I did try, though, just shattered a glass pane.

The sounds of a jet engine attracted me from my sniper rifle, and after a bunch of waiting, a black ship appeared from the edge of the building. "You didn't see that!?" I yelled over to my spotter, how did he miss something like a ship? Ok, so it was quiet, but it shouldn't be completely deactivated. Maybe Cup was just having a bad day. Who knows? Part of the ship that looked like the back opened up, and the criminals from the museum were pulled in.

I knew it was them because it was purple and black against blue sky. I would have liked to take a shot at them, but there was strange movement from within the large interior of the museum. "Looks like they did notice, come on, there's something we have to do, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, lets go."

After that magical blue wiped over me, I was in the pilot's seat of the Aspect of Glass. There was a secret thing that you could do with either this ship or the Glass Minuet, another ship that is found in the Vault of Glass. The exterior of the Vault ships were heavily lined in extremely simple and crude Vex coding, separate from their collective minds. It was decrypted by the vanguard once ghost took a closer inspection after he 'felt funny' the first few times we transported between the ship and outside. The code was complex for the people at the tower, yet simple and forgotten by the Vex known currently.

Lore aside, once you've got one of these ships, you have yourself a ninja-ship! It's invis!

We appeared inside of the Aspect, I was in the pilot's seat, and the ghost was floating near a panel on the left that displayed a simplified green version of us in the sky, already within close contact of the escape ship, which was shown as red for adversary. Our vessel was just a ripple, a slight distortion in the sky that could be mistaken as the jet streams from the escape craft.

Well, I would have liked to use the Aspect's so called 'defensive' array, but shooting down another ship here could crash it right into someone's face! Or, you know, home. Also, everything that resembled an external weapon on the ship was locked, like the ships just didn't want to fire.

So, no gjallar-bomb raids on the Dreadnaught, sadly :C

"Importing now..." But the coding on our ship wasn't!

Ghost twirled around to me, and floated out of the way to let me see the panel. I let go of the steering rods, knowing that it was already taken over by the ghost, and looked to my right, another panel, complete with familiar coding, the kind that required the preciseness of human judgement.

Plus, ghost wasn't actually that great at math, and Vex streams of information required a bit of that. He said it himself, actually, before we got thrown into a large vex port-cloud for too long. I pressed small keys on the bottom of the panel, seeing the strange symbols of vex encryption move around, looking to the opposite screen, I saw that a part of us became yellow, and was beamed to the red figure below us.

I was one of the few guardians on board that had a bit of knowledge about the Vex language, I'm sure that Ikora would know more, though, she was an intellectual one.

"Great, now let that do it's thing." I voiced through the helmet that you made for me towards Cup, who enclosed all his pieces to his normal compressed form. "Great idea, it'll take a while for the coding to work, so we'll return to orbit, unless you have something you wanted to do here?" The Aspect peeled from it's proximity to the black escape ship, which I saw as red through the enhanced glass of the control set.

"There is, actually."

"What is it?" The contraption floated closer in question.

"There should be a book store down there, right?" I answered him.

"There should be...you putting your nose into a specific series?" His little blue eye brightened each time a syllable was higher toned than the the rest.

"Not really, just looking around for one." I actually lied to him, the bastard. I was on the search for a specific series that I had found browsing the net. I was beginning to read it, then the floating bastard came into vision, laying his attention on the many controls of the Aspect while muttering and humming to himself. But once I get the first volume, I feel that he wouldn't be as pressing about it as he would if he had found me reading it that time.

* * *

Ghost was digitized somewhere on my person. I stood at the front of a rather large one-story store in the middle of a block.

I looked through the glass of the building, indeed, there were shelves that were filled with the spines of books. I just hope they had a fantasy section in here. What am I talking about? All book stores have a fantasy section! What an idiot!

The bell of the wooden door dinged it's bright chime, and dinged again when the door back around to close.

I didn't pay attention to the details of the interior, just on the bookshelves, and what category the alley was about. Until I arrived at the fantasy genre area, there I looked for the letter 'F' on a laminated piece of paper that stuck out from the steel shelves.

There it is.

I looked closely on the sides of each book for the title.

 _I_...

 _R_...

Yes! There! _Fire link_!

But by now, I'm sure that Cup is onto me. I grabbed the thing carefully, pulling it free from the pressure it's neighbors put on it. After taking it from it's place, the end of the shelf came closer. I bumped into a girl.

"Oops! Sorry, love."

"T's alright"

I slightly moved my head in her direction behind me and showed an open hand of etiquette with my free palm. All I could remember was brown hair.

The clerk was a quiet person, softly taking the book and scanning the bar code on the back without a word. I wonder what he's thinking about right now, his even softer bed probably, hahah!

"That'll be...fourteen." His voice reeked of sadness, and his brows were low, along with his eyes. The wallet I took out was a plain brown material. I briefly looked at the picture in the space then took out a five and a ten note.

The clerk slowly took the offered paper, still typing something on his little machine. "All yours." The sad person offered a single coin, but I was already leaving. Besides, I waved it off. With my back to the store, I looked down to the hard-case storybook.

* * *

 **Sure been a while.**

 **Be sure to review, and all that good stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seems that I'm steadily updating a bit faster, so heres a new one C:

* * *

What are you thinking? Of course I was wearing the clothes of a casual in that bookstore!

Oh, my.

I entered a dank alleyway, the kind where a heist would usually begin, but today, there were no such thieve to spook me.

I heard the ghost message me about his transmat status, we had a destination other than orbit this time, I'm sure that you'll like it. After a wide scan range, big enough to sense if there was anyone who could walk past the alleyway. It'd sure give them a fright if they saw a person become wiped by a blue line, then disappear completely. If they didn't know any better, they'd think that I was a ghost of a person who is still tied to this world by unfulfilled wishes, and that me transmatting was actually me coming to terms with myself and leaving this existence for the next one!

Pah, as if that could ever happen!

Wow, as I was thinking that, the transmat light spooked me. Well, I didn't jump or stagger, but at least no one knew about it. Robotic sniggering slightly echoed through the alleyway. Or at least, in my own head but...

Agh, you bastard!

That was the last of it, as the rest of the snickering was overthrown by the digital effects of the warp-speeed like effects of the action. The effect was that instead of standing in an boring old alleyway, I was now sitting inside of a futuristic space craft! Hurrah!

"Now, you get to that new story, I'll get us to the place we need to go..." Cup magically spawned a light behind him, giving him the image of an angel as he looked at me.

Impossible...it cannot be! A...a warrior of Sunlight!? Here!?

"Nice...I'll get right into it." The book was still in my hand the whole time, I didn't want to hold onto it with two hands in public, that would make me look like a wimp! Guardians are not wimps!

Except, you know, those losers whos' snipers aim for them. Obviously. They are what me and and the other guardians who have skill so accurately call 'No-skillers'. To kill without skill, is their motto.

The front of the book, so brilliant! Even ig it was just brown and black!

It was the image of a person who held a bolt of what seems to be lightning in his hand, aiming at the sky, but you could only see a little bit of his face. Behind him, towards the spine of the book, were little stretches of similarly jagged things, but only the tips, the rest ended abruptly.

Until I turned it over!

The typical book blurb that I would read later on, but for now, I'm going to inspect the lightning. I held the book a little closer, seeing past the smash of no doubt detailed summary at the back. There were several people, doing the same thing as the person on the front cover, the most different thing I knew was that everyone on the back all looked the same. I didn't notice the horns that came from their smoothly shaped heads, or more likely, armor. I'd read up a bit on this series, and the tags associated. 'Super-natural' was not one of them, at least not to the point where there would be devils or angels. But now to the blurb! Ha-ha!

I zoomed away from the people on the back, towards the details on the back. Here is what it said:

 _In ancient times, nothing existed._

 _Only great trees that hid in clouds and the immortal dragons that ruled them. An era of grey._

 _And then there was fire. From the reaches of the world, four beings found four souls._

 _Aetho, First of the damned._

 _The Sorceress of Eizolast, and her children of chaos._

 _Gw-_

"Were here."

That was fast! Oh well...My duties came first, right? But man, time really does fly when...when... what? Sod it.

The adventure in my hands closed shut, blasting a wind to my face, before I placed it aside. Turning to the glass of the wind-screen, I saw a familiar city. But as each second passed, everything faded outwards. Only a specific building wasn't phased from sight, pretty big, compared to all the little businesses around it. It was a building that I lived in. Looked just like a place that a mechanical savant would call a 'great place', It looked secluded, but it wasn't actually closed. The ship slowed and, quickly warped me to a set location. It's quicker warping there than any other place, because programming is familiar with this location. Nice, right?

I appeared from a blue flash, into a small white room with Cup next to me. We turned to each other.

"I'll let you get back to your...ehe, _tech_ work." Yeah, other than being a dedicated sniper, I was a technical nerd. Well, I guess when you're as old as me, you get a lot of experience, which is always a good thing. A common joke in the tower was that no one could find me when I was on lookout because I was covered in moss from all the not-moving thing. That was actually a funny joke.

I laughed, remembering when I told a friend that I had randomly found an armor shader called 'Mossgreen'.

I sure miss the tower. Been a while since I...you know, got trapped in a vex ninja cloud. Do you kid guardians call it that? Am I cool now?

"And I will let you get on with your business." Honestly. I had no idea at all what he does in here. I moved to a clear door. When I'm off duty, this mechanic's house is my natural habitat. And today, is when I make adjustments for a thing that I've been building, as well as try to fix the things that people bring in, obviously.

I don't know why I have all these skills, but the first time I got to the tower, I just felt that I was familiar with the more difficult parts of machinery. While the 'difficult' part could be debated, I'm talking about more that just controlling them with a stick and some buttons, no.

I'm talking about the places where sparks fly, where metal is cut to make the parts that will form your creation.

I'm talking about the time spent getting the wiring correct, a single strand of mesh will make your creation defunct, and that is quite frustrating.

I'm talking about the time spent analyzing the programming that would be the basis of the machine's actions.

Like I said, I can't remember anything about this in the life before, nothing at all, actually.

I can't think of more off of the top of my head, because I was making sure everything in my little room was there. The computer that I use to make the behaviors of machines, yes, it's still there. Tools, ahh the tools, little and large pieces of scrap metal found in a recently-abandoned warehouse on the other side of the world, such variety!

There was a lot of things to account for in here. Actually, it's a pretty large room, it's like the place where you would put a car for the mechanic to lift with a machine, to find the problem with your vehicle. The place is as big, but there wasn't the same equipment used in there.

Instead, along the walls, were utility carts that every industrial grounds should have, wrenches, spanners, all kinds of screwdrivers...it all continues! In the very middle of the room, sat a large black ball that sat on a table, about the size of a servitor, but connected to a laptop that I'd set up on another. Other than that, there were a few steel carts lined with boxes of what I'd need for the job.

I had left the book in the Aspect, and, don't worry, that ninja ship can do a little trick that saves a whole lot of space.

I walked to the center of the area, feeling the cold concrete even through my civilian shoes, it's early in the morning at this area of the world. But guardians hath no need for rest! I did have a bed though, sometimes, you just gotta treat yourself, you know? For me, having a bit of a snooze is one of the ways. A good series is another.

I was at the servitor-sized thing, took an inspecting look around it, before ending at the 'techtop' that I set up a little while ago. Yes, I call it that. Yes, I accept your labeling of me as 'nerd'.

Oof, even the keys felt cold in this early morning. Well, I ignored it, in favor for something more interesting. I like to keep the people in my head from the boring, mundane things that I usually see, I'd only show interesting stuff to my visitors!

With a final tap on a button, the servitor-sized ball beside me hummed mechanically, and gained a purple hue.

Well, it's the size of a servitor because...heh.

I am a nerd, yes.

* * *

Surprise update!

Please smack me with a review, some feedback would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

**|ACTIVATED|**

 **/ ITEM NAVIGATION /**  
 **SCAN**

 **/** **STOCKPILE INFORMATION.** **/**

 **W/M_0-# | SECURE**

 **VAN. | SECURE**

 **SCHEMATICS_FORGE M/S | SECURE**

 **SCHEMATICS_CONCEPT | SECURE**

 **CHORD | SECURE**

 **TARGET LOCKED | INCOMPLETE / LOW-RED**

 **SUBROUTINE/ MIDNIGHT_EXIGENT = IN PROGRESS / CANNOT_CONNECT/ UNCONFIRMED**

 **/FIGURE CHECK COMPLETE/**

 **INITIATE/ RESTART**

 **W/D / CLEAR_SC/N**  
 **STATUS /** DESTROYED  
 **T. STATUS / ONLINE/ OPERATIONAL**

* * *

Of course it works, I've spent a lot of my free time on this little orb right here. It was a servitor, obviously, I had found it on the edges of our known solar system during a Vanguard mission on a ship. This servitor-sized ball was in their cache. Why I took it? It looked different from the others, which meant it wasn't meant for being useless, right?

Instead of the circular frontal eye, there existed geometric triangles, all carbon-black. Close enough to to mistake as common dirt, a symbol found on the famous Pocket Infinite fusion rifle was found, the diamond thing, with the wings? I'm sure you'd have seen it around in the crucible a while back.

The ball floated from the utility cart it once rest on, and spun frantically.

" **W-RRGHH.** "

 **ITEM_IDENTIFIED**

 **VAN/GUARDIAN_00001**

 **/** **STOCKPILED ITEM INFORMATION** **/**

 **RESURRECTION_/_FOUNDER**

 **ITEM_STATUS / GREEN**

The purple-ish triangle at the front ended at me, scanning me with a beam similar to the ghost's, ending it's scouting, the light disappeared back into the floating ball. After it moved around to shine it's scan light around the entire room, it returned to me, and played a series of sounds. It sounded like the strings of a violin.

"She says hello, Ar." In a flash of white, the little contraption appeared over my shoulder, prompting an exchange of blue lights over each of the floating objects. "Looks like you did it, I really didn't think that you'd be able to get it back online."

Wait, She?

"Hm, me neither." I answered him back, much attention on the slowly spinning floating sphere in front that continued it's symphony of strings. But no translation from the ghost.

 **/ STOCKPILED INFORMATION /**

 **INCORRECT CORRELATION**

 **CLEAR_SC/ ERA OF CREATION / GOLDEN**

 **LOCAL TIME/ 2076/**

 **|INCORRECT|**

 **CONCLUSION / VEX INTERFERENCE**

 **SOLID_THEORY**  
 **ACTION / BENEFICIAL_EXCHANGE**

The ghost floated all around the servitor, in which the servitor kept it's eye on Cup for a moment, before returning it's geometric center-eye to me. Just below, and to the right, the carbon fiber looking material unfolded several times, to reveal a screen filled with a dark blue background, a series of random letters and symbols appeared on the screen, before re-writing itself as English text.

 **|Assistance required? |**

I was still amazed that servitors could do this, reforming itself for things like these. It was awesome though, for me it was. So I'm assuming this 'She' can understand speech?

"Not really, no..." The text on the screen stalled, then was reformed again.

 **| Understood, guardian. There are several flaws with this location, may I make improvements? |**

 **| AWAITING RESPONSE |**

Improvements? I looked around, going through my head about what was 'flawed' in the building.I clicked two fingers in realisation, the doors would often get stuck on it's hinges, sometimes the circuitry wouldn't activate properly, which was really annoying whenever I come here. And the speakers won't even work! Obviously, this gal knows where it's at.

Home renovations, ho! No more music-less creating!

I leaned towards the servitor, which it then floated backwards slightly, and upped it's direction to re-affirm eye contact. "Yes, please!"

Remembering another tid-bit of info, I stuttered to deliver it. "B-but make it discrete, I don't want to be found out...this is a private location, you know. Just don't make it obvious from the outside, okay?" By now, the ghost had whistled his way back to the terminal room, where he could properly observe some crime for us to take on. I looked at the text of the screen, it started changing.

 **| Understood, guardian, you will be notified on the progression of this project once at |**  
 **twenty- five percent, fifty percent, seventy-five percent, and total completion.**

I thanked the device for it's co-operation, proceeding back to the entry room for a well deserved session of shut-eye. Tonight, I would become Sir Blanket of Silkbed!

* * *

The next morning came around instantly, it happens right? When you go to sleep for what feels like only, what? Like, six seconds but when you wake up and look out the window, it's actually a long time past six seconds? Feels like that. You heard it here, everyone, non-vex time travel.

I'd finished the morning routine of waking up, took about half an hour to understand that I was actually a guardian who had a duty. The stirring swirls of a coffee cup will easily show you your soul.

I looked at the swirls of a cup of coffee for half an hour.

Within the first sip of the thing, the morning beverage was consumed with little time. Obviously, another had to be made. Stepping out to the main engineer's room, I remembered the amazing adopted servitor that had been awoken here. She was nowhere to be seen.

Why 'she', you ask? I dunno, Cup said it first. Go ask him why.

Yawning deeply, stretching many parts of my body as I did, I twisted my neck, hearing the crispy cracks. I feel _really_ old whenever I do this, but I'm sure all the cool kids do this, I was careful not to spill the morning drink, it could have been apple juice, but...well. In the midst of stretching, head turned to an open door, the kind used to let cars through the building, it had been opened.

On the other side was the place where soulless metal found it's resting place, or, as most would call it, a scrapyard. It was pretty big and old, if the rusted cars where something to go by. What is usually left at a scrapyard are pieces of metal, even whole units of appliances, that have been replaced, and are left to be recycled, but no one really does that here, not in this area, at least. It's like the equivalent to a graveyard.

Taking a few steps outside, flashes of white beamed throughout the location, and I found that amazing sphere float around, apparently turning the abandoned iron into digitalised material. I'm guessing it's for the improvements we were talking about the day before, at least no one has seen her. I know what you're probably thinking.

 _'But Ar! What if someone DID see the servitor!?'_

Don't worry about it, no one is awake at this time, it was still pretty early in the morning. Just after nighttime actually, when blue morning would sky push ahead, bringing the day with it.

A sound that reminded me of something that would shimmer had spawned over my shoulder, and pulled Cup through from somewhere in the building. The ceramic cup was pulled up for a slow pace of drinkage, it tasted really nice.

"The Aspect is forming now, we'll be ready to leave when you're ready. But I'm sure you'll wanna finish that cup right now." The ghost floated around my head, pieces fluxed with every word.

"M-hm" I wasn't great on mornings. Even after all this time, I still wasn't great at waking up. I turned around, my destination was close to where the bed was, I actually came here because of the coffee.

Near Cup's terminal room, or the 'entry' for the two of us, was that room where I would fix a habit that carried over from being a human, of course, having a flake out. I stretched again, tipping the brownnage into me after the cracks ended. I took a seat on the bed, slowly finishing the cup. If you've ever gone to sleep while still awake, this is what I think I'm doing.

I don't know why I did this, but before, I was sleepy. Now I was mostly ready for danger, ready to rek some noobs who don't even know how to criminal.

Still with a bit of sleep in me, I stood, purging the tired feeling, and put the empty cup on the bed, for convenience. And for the lols.

I heard a bright little beep from a ways away, I knew what it was. "I'm ready!" Yelling through the closed door to the terminal room.

I was consumned by the trending white-blue light, placed into my guardian plating, and sat into the commander's seat of the Aspect of Glass.

Cup was already there, inspecting the many controls, of which I was more than competent with. He fed me some info, currently, there was no criminal activity. Well, this peace usually went on for a little while. Most crimes happen in the more poorer countries.

Now, do I pick up where I left off in the book I definitely brought with me, or do I take a snooze?

"I forgot to mention, the book you didn't finish is still here." Right, the one with the evil Capital. It really was, amazing. It's just that I had things to do, you know? And by the time I finished, I'd forgotten it. I reached below the pilot's seat, the bookmark was untouched.

"Where...where...hmm..." I lightly lined the page with a finger, coming to a stop half-way down the paper.

"She sliced the man cleanly in half, revealing bone, and quickly moved to the other, all with agile precision that none her age should have..." I quietened eventually, continuing where I had been interrupted last time.

' _She and her friend killed the last gang member together, turning him into pieces of flesh in less than a second. When they left the room, the blood of the guilty remained on the walls, coming from the pieces of cleanly cut man that lay dead.'_

Oh yes.

 _'Kicking the next door down, the girl met the target of this mission. Her friend lowered his body, holding the sword in the same way someone else in their group once did...'_

* * *

I had to put it down, we had just entered transmat distance of a gunfight between two sides. From what Cup has told me, it was between the sluggers of a drug lord's gang, and the local police.

Problem in this mission however, it wasn't where it usually was. It was in a city, bunch of police set up around a bank, with the foul goons inside. So I can't cover the front, the police and special forces set outside had that down.

To complete this mission, I would have to infiltrate the building, quietly eliminate the threat, and prefferably escape before the boys in blue come in.

Ah, I'm remembering them again, aren't I? Nevermind that.

I carefully pressed a specific set of buttons, and let ghost set a location. A hollow circle appeared, it filled the ship's entire front screen, slowly filling up to it' s destination, the place where it had started.

My own visor started showing me several panels.

A sidearm, lightweight, accurate, easy to use. The sidearm came from a certain foundry within the city, one that allows for silenced weapons, hence the extension from the front barrel.

Next to the digital panel, was the symbol of a magazine clip, with a small symbol of a thunderstreak in front. Most guardians would just mistake it for an outdated arc sign, actually, it means that the bullets used in this weapon have the ability to temporarily stun targets. The effects were more than long enough to last a firefight, a frame of twenty minutes.

Compared to the modern Earth's electric shock capabilities, the foundry stomped them. Made sense though.

Another small panel digitalised, longer than the last one, holding a scout rifle from the same foundry, with an extended nose, for the classic silencer enhancement. Underneath the rifle, the same symbol of shock as the sidearm appeared. Another stun weapon.

As for why I wouldn't be using my old, but gold Vision of Confluence, we were in closer ranges, so even if I wasn't trying to kill them with the weapon, it was simply too strong, not even counting what would happen if I hit a vital organ.

I didn't care for them, it's just that if that happened, I would leave traces of me being here, it is a solar weapon, so it'd burn through their insides quickly.

It should be noted, I felt that it should be up to the police and judges to decide what they'd do with them.

The circle's outside runner began to reach it's beginning, we'll be ready soon. It wasn't just a roof-spawn that was needed, I'd get seen by snipers and their rifles that records operations. So, a more sophisticated form of transmat was required here.

Heavy? No, I really don't think I'll need it...but just because I'm paranoid. Be prepared, right?

A large rectangular panel filled the remaining space on the left of the visor, and contained a machine gun from that same foundry. A magazine to the left was accompanied by a smaller thunder symbol.

The pilot's room filled with green, coming from the front visage of the Aspect. We were ready to warp in.

* * *

 **If you like where this is going, be sure to hit the review button and tell me about it.**

 **Thanks for having a read, even more of a thanks if you followed, or favorited this little series, I know I dont update this often, but inbetween my other fanfic and the other things I do in my life, time for this particular fic is quite far and few inbetween.**

 **Anywho, its time to go now.  
**

 **This exit was made at warp_speeed**


	5. Chapter 5

The front screen of the ship pulled up a digital map of the mission grounds. There was my name on the side, shortened to a common moniker among the guardians:

 _'_ _AR / OPERATING GUARDIAN 01 / INSERTION POINT_ _'_

My full first name was kinda weird to say, so everyone shortens it to Ar, or something like that. Everyone except postmasters, for some reason. Even the queen of the awoken once said it, but after that, she just gave me another nickname, reason apparently being " _more suitable for a retainer such as yourself"._

She wasn't wrong, though. I did follow M'lady's orders when she gave them, obviously only after the reef was opened to the guardians.

I was actually one of the few guardians allowed to freely seek an audience with the queen without disturbance from her soldiers.

I'd rather that she like me, rather than not like me. Who know's what she can do, right?

Mara had a pretty face, though. Hehe...

Don't judge me, I know you took a second to snap out of it when you first saw her.

Under my identification, the line extended into a secluded square on the map, where I would first enter. The screen of the ship went dark, leaving only the lights on the control console alive, and was filled only by a big circle. Together with that, a holographic display appeared from a light projectors on the sides of the pilot's space, it settled right it the middle of the room, it read:

' **ACTIVATION_STATUS: STAND_BY** '

I knew what it meant, I'd done this before, you know. Through the helm, came the answer.

"Op: Infiltration number: zero-four." The middle of the light panel began to fill with green.

"Start." Finally, the panel in front remodeled it's display to show a cartoon-ish, blue-sleeved (only a little of the sleeve) hand in the grandfather of friendly gestures.

Four fingers curled inwards, and a thumb stuck out towards the top.

Yes, the 'thumbs up' was a staple for many meanings. Ready, great, affirmative. It was incredibly famous for it's simple use.

Anywho, behind the hand, the screen became a dark green. It was the last thing I saw in the ship, before I was finally taken into the beginning stages of the mission.

* * *

In a bathroom of a building, there was a strange occurrence. The rest room was filled with a dark smoke, and a shining, blue light. Only a moment or so later, and the light was gone, the smoke seemingly phased from existence, leaving a person behind.

...

Here I am! The ship had warped me into the complex successfully, my cool boots were on the floor, and my tools ready for operations!

I was transported a little above the tiles though, not by much, but enough to give me a fright when the room started to shift upwards.

Like I said, my time outside the tower was filled with waiting, all the action went to the kid guardians.

We've sure come a long way, since I had first met Cup, known back then as a generic ghost, or as 'basic boi'.

Well, back to the op:

I felt around my legs, gotta check if your weapons came with, you know?

Right side...

There it is: A weapon type mostly underused by most guardians, but perfect for this kind of engagement.

I knew that 'primary weapons' were automatically synced to appear on your back when you transmat in to somewhere, so I reached beside my head.

The handle of the silenced scout rifle brushed against my hand, confirmed success of transport. Cool.

The machine gun was there, somewhere...

Whatever, I know how to take it out. But it's really not like I'll be using it, since this _is kind of a stealth mission_ , and...well, a machine gun with a suppressor attachment is still in development.

Sooo...

At least they haven't tried putting one a rocket launcher! I was twitching with mirth for a week after I thought of that, a long time ago.

Imagine one on any of the launchers you've seen! I'm sure having a large protrusion where it shouldn't be would make someone giggle.

It's just not meant to be on missile launcher!

With the completion of weapons check, I brought my left hand out, and he appeared from a white shimmer of pixels, looking around the insertion point.

"We're here, good. I was a little worried, it's been a while since we've done a transmat like that."

Yeah, I know what you're thinking:

 _'But we've started some missions underground! Fool!'_

Well, places like those have been thoroughly marked and tagged by the vanguard as _'mission entry points'_ .

The more you know, right? I answered the ghost, working towards a question.

"Yeah, not since...that once mission...You have it, right? The " I knew that at some point, I was sent on a mission and had started under the surface, I honestly can't remember where. So, asked him about something we might need for this current mission.

"We were investigating the Nexus mind 'Sekrion', the one where he came right from the ceiling and we had to leave in a panic? And yeah, I got what you need, installing now..."

That was it! Us two started the scouting mission, then extracted in a panic when all those minotaurs came at us! That was the one.

Anywho, don't worry about the 'mission item', we'll get to that in a bit.

I took the silenced sidearm from my right leg, and held the weapon with two hands, ready to get on with the hard part. I took a look at the radar, currently, there was nothing going on outside, no action, no person.

Suddenly, the radar duplicated itself, together with the circular module, a flat, top-down image of the immediate area took a space right beside it, appearing as blue lines. It mapped the area, but only up to five meters, which, in a mission like this, is more than what you'd think. Some experience from a hunter.

You better well take it, us hunters like to keep the tricks to ourselves. Because, only we can turn the most boring of patrol missions into a theatre of action.

Kids see warlock bond, they get discomforted.

They see a titan's mark, likely they'll get amazed at their ability to punch a hole in a three-inch wall of concrete. But even that gets old.

It's really only when they see a hunter with a cloak that's been a little roughed up, they know. They know that hunter's been in the wilds recently, and so they bring their friends, and start prodding at us for 'Stories on the Frontier'.

Well, until the vanguard calls us back at the very climax of the retelling of a fight between a troublesome hive party, and an ammo-less hunter who'd been ambushed.

 _"But please, Mister Hunter, tell us more! What happened next? Did you beat them? What happened to your ghost? Is he alright?"_

Hunter's are best with little kids. Just ask Cayde-6 about it.

Some shapes appeared on the helmet, and I waited for it to buffer. Only a second or two, then fully readable.

Good. Beneath the radars, a rectangle formed, with a line that sat right in the middle, shaking slightly, like the ones you would see on a heartbeat sensor, except everything was refined; took up less space, the panel itself only showed the essentials, so that if anyone came from the left side, I'd still be able to see them.

This display showed relevant external sounds like speech, or something, ignored things like a cat having a meow, and checked with the other installments to confirm the data.

And, since we were on a stealth mission, communication between Cup and I had been limited to 'helmet', meaning that whatever I say could only be heard by myself, him and anyone the line is being fed to.

 _'But why don't you just leave it on all the time? Its not like-'_

Let's just get on with this, ok, friends?

"-And it's complete." The ghost began to list off some things; "perceptual abilities enhanced, you can turn invisible, and..." Cup took a spin around me to check something. "You've got you're guns, great."

"Alright, lets move out." I stepped to the door with the square sign for ' men's ' on it, taking a looming glance at the radars, I trusted that there's no one outside. So taking a hand from the grip, I quickly pushed the door open.

Actually, if there was anyone hostile near the point of mission entry, I'd have been notified by either the Aspect or Cup.

Oh well, mission integrity was mostly unaffected, and I was still undetected, for the time being. Slowly, I walked down the silent hallway, and eventually, a perceptual panel blinked orange, meaning that we're getting close to a person. If they were in here, likely that they're part of the heist.

Quickly, I brought the silenced weapon up, so that the holo-sights had aligned with my sniper's eye. I looked at the circular radar again.

 _Red._

I stopped, and checked the noise box for anything. No bursts of activity. No sounds real-time.

 _It's orange now._

Oh, good. It's moving away. I kept the sidearm in place, because paranoid guardian is paranoid. Couple of seconds for confirmation and I proceed towards the very edge of cover, the point where the hallway turned to the left. Now, I crouched.

I became a transparent, shimmering body that distorted light.

Don't give me that look, you would do it as well. Besides, a stealth ability for a stealth mission? Now that's great. If the kids ask, I'll just say there was no opontne here.

My head went past the turn, and I saw a figure in black disappear into another corridor. Another look at my monitors, I was clear to proceed. But not yet.

The blue symbol of a ghost's transmission appeared at the top right of my visor.

"Ar, I've found a room with a whole heap of people with the sonar, hostages and wardens. I'll keep you informed on where to go to reach them. There are cameras here as well, I'll warn you when you're getting near one." I hummed in response to him, feeling better now that I'm more likely to go unnoticed thanks to good old Cup, paying close attention to the perceptual feed.

"One up ahead, easy, wait for it to turn." I was a patient one, but where I could save time, I would put in some effort, especially when there are human hostages who need the saving.

I guess old habits stay with you.

* * *

 **Here is an update for you people who read this.**

 **How does it go for you?**


	6. Chapter 6: The 'G'

**Surprise!**

* * *

"Ar, it's clear, go on ahead." The ghost cleared the area ahead.

Ducking out of cover, I noticed what was probably the security camera in the corridor. From here, it looked like half of a large black ball stuck to the ceiling.

Quickly, I stuck myself to the wall right below.

"Don't worry, it doesn't check like that."

Wow, I just kinda took my chances that if it was one of those oscillating cameras, it wouldn't see what was right beneath it. It sure is nice having a dependable ally to cover your back.

Like a little rat, I scurried down the hallway quietly, keeping a close eye on the perceptual display all the while. Like I always did with infiltration missions, I kept both of my hands on the silenced sidearm, it's always easier to hold things when using both of your hands, it's just the way things were, since the dawn of time and existence. The icon of a ghost appeared in the top corner again.

"Get past that corner, quick!"

By the blessing of the gods, the sensors were clear of the danger colors. My feet hurriedly took me into the corner, beyond the returning camera's line of sight.

"Nice. Right there, a few meters down, there's a large door."

"I see it, Cup."

"Good, beyond that, is where they're keeping the hostages. I'm reading their comms, and it sounds like they're getting flustered about the outside situation." The icon of the ghost blinked on and off.

"Is outside breaching?" Right now, it was the only thing they could do, if some sort of negotiation was unreachable. And with the way people are, they never were. Once again, the ghost up in the ship answered.

"Sounds like they're getting ready to do just that. They're saying to wait ten minutes until they go through the front doors, and likely any backdoors as well. Go loud if you have to, but do try and remain secretive. I'll keep an eye out for anything else."

"Right, gotcha." I approached the door. Right there, the very edges of the mini-map filled with red dots, and the primary radar had one of it's sections go red. I watched the sound-wire shake more than usual. This was where the main event is at, I guess.

I took a hand from the sidearm, and gently pulled the door's plain handle with it.

"I know I should have told you this before, but see if the're are any other goons in the building. Don't want to get surprised just when you thought you've put them all to sleep."

That was probably the better choice.

* * *

It was a warm night, as it always was in this region of the world

From outside of the bank, an officer murmured into his small comms device, which was affixed to a strap on his shoulder. Currently, he only received static. The man keyed the portable phone, and confirmed the channel before testing the waters of the militarised walkie-talkie.

But, he speaked in a foreign language. Here's his words.

 _"-¡Capitán, ya no tenemos signos del interior, han pasado cinco minutos! ¿Deberíamos enviarla?"_

Now here it is, translated perfectly thanks to the brilliance of the Ghost himself. Or, you know, Google translate.

 _"Captain! We're not getting any signs from the inside anymore, it's been five minutes. Should we send her in?"_

The Spanish-speaking policeman waited for a couple moments, until garbled speech came through the hand-sized device, with little static.

The sound of a gunshot filled the night.

He looked at the rest of the policemen, who only did the same. All of them were confused out of their minds as to why such a thing would happen, other than the killing of the civilians. But they haven't made any kind of contact with the force that would entail that kind of action, or any message at all.

The one policeman murmured into the walkie, and called for the specialist of the operation, who came over with a worried face.

After a small conversation, the specialist agreed to something and ran behind the building, no doubt making use of the backdoor entrance.

It was a fairly neat area. The bank wasn't too large, but enough to be the victim of an organised crime such as the one taking place right now. The specialist produced a key from her person, and gently placed it into the handle. She lightly pressed her ear on the entrance, and moments later, she entered the building.

"Blimey...what's happened here?" The woman was greeted with a goon who lay flat on his back as if he was put to sleep by a knock out punch, but received no kind of facial wound. She approached with caution, and softly nudged his side with her shoes. Wouldn't want to be _too_ rough and wake him up.

A falling out?

Was someone already here?

She looked up, and found herself inside a short hallway. A single door lived at the very end, which was the only way to go, apart from the exit that was behind her. Her steps were muted against the polished wooden floor as she treaded towards the double-doors.

Once more, she pressed her pale ear against the wood and listened in. Nothing.

Here goes.

She opened the door slightly, conveniently without a creak as she did so, and leaned past the edge.

There were lots of bodies lying on the floor, lacking the pool of blood. There was the staff, huddled in a small group, with their heads down in their hands. Some of them shook.

But an outline of a human eventually called to her eyes, and the specialist nearly called out to it, for questioning, obviously. She remained hidden, theorising about who this person could be. A haze of dark cloud seemingly appeared from nowhere, and started to fill the room. Only a second later, a dark blue light spawned in the center.

 _"What on earth?"_

* * *

I took a steady aim at the final criminal in the room using my incredible sleep sidearm. He was at the front of the bank, peeking in between the gaps of the thick blinds at the boys in blue just outside, and at their flashing lights.

But, I lowered the weapon. I figured that he could have fallen forwards, and pulled down the blinds with him. Lucky I thought of that. I stood behind him and lifted an arm, ready to grab him. The sidearm did it's purpose, and the man heavily fell limp in my two arms. I was especially sure to pull his arms close so it doesn't drag the folds down with him and quite possibly reveal me to the outside. I'd rather stay as unknown for as long as possible, thank you very much. The farthest I'll let them get is to know that there was someone here, but not me specifically. Maybe a crpytic note once in a while, but that's it.

Now that would cause some complications, wouldn't it? Getting found out by people, and even the world. How would they react to me? Probably not great, and I'd rather continue my duty as a guardian of the people, even if there was no imminent darkness. The lack of which I was greatful for. I know that billions have died during the collapse because of the darkness, and I've seen the kind of harm it could do to a person.

Very, very, terrible things. The loss of their homeland, and the deaths of things most precious. Strangers such as us could only comfort them so little, but it was the best we could do, which really is, the only thing we could have done.

I am one of the oldest guardians. Old enough to remember Takanome, and the solemn masses we had to guide towards the Last City, back then there were so few of us, and so many to shepherd and escort. I've known a few guardians who've been tasked with this mission, who felt like they have betrayed the people by failing to protect them on the way to the final haven for humanity, poor souls felt unworthy of being guardians who couldn't even save a mass of immigrants. Many did not complete the journey.

Rest their souls.

...

Bah, I sound like an old man.

Regardless, as Petra of the Awoken said; "I live to serve". But I really am starting to miss those reef three. Four, counting the once-loved Xur. An icon of the ghost formed at the top corner opposite of the sensory arrays.

"Ar, I think it's about time to leave. The software is coming off."

"Sure, when you're ready, Cup."

Our mental conversation ended, and the room was filled with a dark smoke, accompanied by a blue light, darkened by the initial cloud. And I was gone.

The only thing I left behind was a vague, cryptic note.

* * *

The pilot's seat was still warm when I was warped back into it. Immediately, I inspected the console deck, and it's various flashing lights.

"And you didn't even have to use your scout, wonderful work, Ar." The floating form of the ghost appeared over my shoulder, looking around, pretending like he knows how to operate the more complex features of the Aspect.

"Yeah, didn't get spotted either." Once I had finished reading the extremely complex Vex text, I relaxed in the main chair, basking in the cool, dark pilot's room, and watching the lights blink away. I let a heavy breath escape me, as heavy as my eyes.

I was quite proud of myself, for saving those hostages. It was a little victory, but one nonetheless. Besides, a victorious day can only be achieved through the small, short hours of triumph.

But for now, I think it's time to let this old man have his hour of rest.

Then maybe tomorrow, I fight crime again.

* * *

"So I got in, but ev'one was already unconscious, cep't for the hostages. Oh, and I found this note, here." The specialist pulled a small piece of paper from one of her pockets and gave it to her friend, who affixed her glasses, preparing to read what was written on it. Even if Lena had already read it a load of times, she felt that maybe hearing it again could help her get a better idea of what it could mean.

"Dear police...G" The woman had a wonderful accent, as did her friend sitting across of her.

The woman who received the note was a doctor, nowadays, more of a medic. She looked over it again, flipped the small page, nothing. Between the ' _G'_ was two dots of ink, and a long curved line, all formed to resemble the familiar smiley face.

"What can you make of it, Ange? I showed the cops, but they just waved it off as nothing." Tracer waved her hands around, properly expressing her confusion. Between the two, the doctor was more likely to get something out of it.

"I'd like to think it's just a smiley face and nothing else, but..."

"Doesn't really give you much to go offa, dunnit?"

"No, Lena. It doesn't." The doctor shuffled a thoughtful hand to her mouth, an old habit that just wouldn't break.

"It could mean so much, but also so little...Maybe we go to bed and show it to Winston later on, I'm sure you must be tired by now." The doctor's orders were always a good idea to follow.

"Yeah, I am feeling quite knackered, maybe a good rest'll do'it."

"I'm sure, Lena."

* * *

 **SURPRISE!**

 **Once again, thanks for having a read. Big thanks to the follows and favs.**

 **Be sure to leave a review for me, I'll have a read and try to answer, unless it can be explained within the story, even if you have to think alot.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Incursion

"Winston, wake up."

"Winston!"

The A.I unit of Construction: Gibraltar tried to wake the sole occupant of the complex, as the A.I had urgent news.

But the scientist just wouldn't wake up.

"SUBJECT ZERO-THREE-ONE-NINE!"

His eyelids shot wide up, and the furred arms reached for his glasses to put them on. He cleared his throat of wake-exhustion, and sat up straight from his improvised resting position.

"Athena," Winston shook his head from fatigue, and rubbed his face before placing the glasses on it. "why did you wake me?"

"Winston, you have to see this." The gorilla cracked his neck, blinked several times, and expected a reason good enough to wake him from sleep.

Because he was sleeping on his desk, the screen was right in front of him. It was still on from the night before, when he was placing certain orders. It automatically switched to a news report, showing something quite peculiar.

The words of the news reporter came out in panic.

"-are making their way here as we speak to deal with these machines."

"So far, we have no facts about these machines, but it has been speculated to be an attack by the criminal organisation: Talon. However, there has been no information confirmed about these new machines."

There were military vehicles passing through the background, trucks with large, covered utulity pads likely carrying platoons of soldiers sent to fight the disturbance, or weaponry to assist in their efforts.

The gorilla read the text that scrolled by under the reporter.

 **MILITARY-GRADE OMNICS INVADE MIDDLE-EASTERN RURAL TOWN.**

"Through several evacuated refugees, as well as from surveillance drones, we've been able to secure footage of these machinery."

The screen changed, to show an on-foot video of the robotics in question.

"Now, it has been speculated that this attack could be the start of another Omnic Uprising, similar to the King's Row incident, however there has been no response from the faction as of yet. Nobody is sure of what they want beause of this, all that we know, is that they're clearing out the area of humans, and omnics alike."

The reporter voiced over air-view footage of a robot, with life-like animations in it's movement, firing explosives from it's arm at soldiers, who returned fire. Their bullets seemed to have no effect. Behind it were smaller makes of the machine, and were smaller compared to the explosive variant, they fired streaks of red towards where the soldiers took cover behind blocks of knocked-over concrete, and abandoned cars.

"I've never seen this kind of weaponry before." The scientist was fully awake, cupping his chin and inching closer to the monitor to acquire a better look.

"This news report went live seventeen hours ago, and there have been several reports of these instances occuring around the world." The gorilla could only wonder at the screen.

The video of the skirmish disappeared, and was replaced by footage closer to the eye-height.

It wasn't of high quality as the drone footage, but it was easy to make out the street, and the civilians running away from a direction with shrouding smoke. Particles of purple flew from the smoke, and exploded wherever it landed.

Incessant chatter, as well as repeated shouting droned out, as the scientist focused on the cloud of smoke.

Finally, a sleek, humanoid unit of machinery stepped out of the cloud, firing it's purple energy-like weaponry at any stragglers who remained. There was a person who walked past the fleeing civilians, firing at the machine, even if the bullets were deflected by a layer of matter. Out of the smoke, more omnics appeared of similar design, but seemed more fragile compared to the larger frame. Red lines of energy shot out from their arms, the standard omnic energy color.

A smaller screen appeared over the footage, denoting a call being received.

* * *

"It's the war all over again."

His raspy voice said.

A masked soldier, dressed leagues apart from any standard soldier. But this man was anything but a standard soldier.

The person peeked from cover.

"-Irgh!"

He retreated when he spotted a discharge of red, and saw the ground beside him become pierced with a red beam.

He was just in the area searching for answers to an old question, when these machines appeared, and opened fire on the civilians.

Being the person he is, leaving them alone was out of the question.

Like the omnics in the war, these machines let out mechanical whirring sounds, and like the battle omnics, they were characterised with a red light for an eye.

But even if he was to believe that, he had been locked down by the omnic warriors longer than he should have been, and no matter how many he shot down, there were always two more to take it's place. That wasn't even counting the heavier unit, who could deflect even his soft-surface missiles, and progress with ease until eventually forcing him into the open.

The cover he depended on vibrated with energy as the heavy omnic repeatedly fired it's explosives. He took a breather, and moved a hand to a space to the side of his head, where an imaging device was mounted across eyesight.

The sun beat down on him, and as he fired his rifle at the omnic machinery, the soldier took note of how some of the smaller frames crouched, and let out a bright orange sphere upon suffering damage.

Tough thing as a human soldier, going up against omnic infantry, was blowing off body parts, then finding that the machine can still fire at your direction. Even if it was the head that was separated, their weapons still remained in effect.

Damned machines were getting smarter each conflict.

The soldier dropped a small device, a little larger than a medicine container, which coated the concrete in yellow. After which, something like a holographic circle phased from the visor, and he burst from cover.

Even with the enchancement, he could at best only down a couple machines before the armored omnic appeared in his vision, and attacked with it's heavy arm.

The soldier walked backwards while firing his rifle, even if the bullets reflected off. But it wasn't long before the soldier was made to duck behind another abandoned car, retreating all the while.

The familiar, nostalgic sound of human gunfire sounded in the field, which was always welcome. Turning towards the sound, he found that there were several more soldiers dressed in the green of the American Military's ground forces.

Even now, that traditional green remained as is.

"Think you could lend us a hand, sir?" A gruff American voice sounded.

The soldiers united, and fired weaponry against the advancing omnics. Repeated gunfire against the metal horde. And even the explosive variant's protective layer wore off, allowing them to fire upon the metallic frame itself. Eventually, it keeled over, leaving the more fragile chassis.

"Explosive!" One of the soldiers called out.

A purple light curved over from the other side and landed beside a rifleman.

"Out the way!" The endangered soldier ducked away from his compromised cover, and repositioned beside one of his comrades in a dive while the 'gift' pulsed wildly and exploded.

The one who had just dove away put a hand in a pocket, retrieving something that was a kind of morale support for soldiers on the front-lines, and put it in his mouth. He chewed for a moment, then returned fire at whomever it was he thought threw the damned thing.

"Got another one?" His comrade asked him from behind cover of the car.

"Hold on..." He reached for the same pocket.

On the other side of their position, the old soldier noticed that a number of the machines focused their energy fire on the conrete a particularly brave fighter crouched behind.

He threw a grenade, and it's explosion went off.

The focused fire ceased.

The two went back to shooting at the horde. But, all at once, they stopped.

"Uuh..."

"How in the name of Hell are..." The diving soldier peeked from the abandoned vehicle to witness the reason for the ceasefire.

"Dear God above..."

Shaped somewhat like the letter 'T', it was not a peaceful one.

It was even larger than the explosive variant, and where legs would be, there was only empty air, allowing the omnic to float above ground. Automatic gunfire sounded, but the bullets were visually evaporated by a revolving layer of shielding.

It fired familiar purple flares at their cover. It didn't take long for their apparent leader to realize the extent of the threat.

"It's blowing up the cars! We're getting out of here, soldiers! Come with us as well, sir." The squad leader issued his soldiers to pull back from a losing battle.

"I'm going my own way from here." The other man answered back.

"Have it your way, but these cars are being turned into bombs that could explode at any minute with that floating omnic blastin' away at us. We're pulling out, and you should to." The leader turned away. "Soldier! Tactical retreat! Sebastian, dammnit, we're pulling out!"

The squad skimmed by cover away from the lone machine, which streamed explosive firepower at the escaping soldiers, inadvertently priming surrounding vehicles for explosion.

A column of smoke gave way to a rapid influx of force and sound, as a utility vehicle exploded from.

The official military had long gone, leaving the old soldier alone with the machine, which appeared more than three times the mass of a human, staring him down with a red light for an eye.

Instantly, a whirring that could only come from machinery filled his ears.

* * *

General Winter bit at the specialists, even underground, as they stepped through rocky surfaces.

They were dispatched by the government as part of a task force to eliminate the threat of omnic rebellers that appeared from nowhere. The machines had taken control of a part of a mining cave system, notorious for it's stability for the last decades through several earthquakes.

They were like omnics, yet somehow not.

Their design was organic, unlike the bulkyness of previous conflict-oriented omnics. Like the omnics, there were several types.

One type seemed like a generic trooper, easy enough to down, but appear in large groups.

Another was a frame that simply walked through gunfire like it was part of the air, firing purple energy at their position, until eventually it would flux a purple and stagger back.

Another subtype of omnic rebel troopers, was a kind of agile 'runner', darting to flush out the specialists from cover. Floating over the ground, it would spin into a 'firing mode', where it bore resemblance to certain plants in the wild.

"Wait!" the one at the front called backwards in a heavy Russian accent.

The rest of his squad gathered to see the reason for his cease. In the cave, there was dim lighting left over from the emergency evacuation ordered days earlier, and it would have been a normal sight.

Had there not been the anomaly of a dark cloud emerging with a shining blue light.


End file.
